Bad Boxart Mega Man VS Dante (DMC Reboot)
Bad Boxart Mega Man VS Dante (DMC Reboot) 'is a What-if? DBX created by Raiando. Description These two terrible reimaginations of Capcom's Most iconic heroes are fighting to Death. DBX '''NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Before the fight begins, who are you rooting for? Bad Boxart Mega Man Donte A guy with a Black Hair and Red Leather Jacket is seen as walking around in a Ruined city, until suddenly he heard someone screaming from above, he looks above only to see a Man in Blue and Yellow falling from the sky while Screaming, the Red man jumps backs before the Blue Man crashes over him. The Blue Man gets out of the ground, he goes by the name of Mega Man. Dante: Who the hell are you? Bad Boxart Mega Man stands up and says. Mega Man: I'm Mega Man, and i was trying to find the Pandora Box only to get kicked away by some guy in White Pajamas. Dante: I don't know what are you talking about but you're standing in my way you Fat Fuck. Mega Man: You better watch your language kid, cause i'm gonna teach you some manners. Mega Man pulls out his pistol, called Mega Buster. Dante: Oh you wanna fight with me, let's rock. Dante pulls out dual pistols known as Ebony and Ivory. Here We Go! Dante shoots at Mega Man with his Pistols but Bad Boxart Mega Man dodges the bullets and runs away, Mega Man shoots back at Dante but the Man in Red jumps over it. Donte pulls out Rebellion and dashes towards Fat Mega Man, he slashes BBA Mega Man several times and finishes off with a powerful slash, it spirals Mega Man away. Bad Boxart Mega Man gets up and stays. Bad Boxart Mega Man: Oh i'm not gonna like this. Donte dashes towards Mega Man but suddenly Bad Boxart Mega Man grabs Donte with his hand and then he pulls a Suplex on him, damaging Donte's back. Mega Man jumps away and shoots out a Frozen Projectile. Bad Boxart Mega Man: Ice Slasher. Dante gets up and turns his hands into Demonic Fists known as Eryx, he punches the Ice Slasher away and walks towards Mega Man, the Fat Man in a Yellow Costume shoots another Ice Slasher at him but Dante punches it, Dante starts to punch down Mega Man in the face and pulls an uppercut on him. Dante: How was that? '' Mega Man slowly gets off the ground and groans in pain. ''Dante: Cmon you fat fuck. Mega Man runs towards Dante and punches him in the face and then he runs away from him like a coward. Mega Man: I'm not gonna deal with you again! '' Dante gets up and pulls an Angelic Scythe, he dashes towards Mega Man. ''Dante: Don't think about escaping from the Demon Hunter. '' Dante tried to backstab Mega Man in the back but Mega Man avoids it while screeching, Dante tried to do it again but Mega Man jumps up and shoots an Electric Projectile at him. ''Bad Boxart Mega Man: Thunder Beam. He paralyzes Dante on the place and shoots three Mega Buster shots on Dante, giving Dante some wounds. Dante: Alright hobo, but you're now about to get fucked. '' Dante then picks up his Necklace and wears it, he becomes into his Devil Trigger form. ''Bad Boxart Mega Man: Ahhh! '' Mega Man screams, Dante rushes towards Mega Man and punches him in the face with Eryx several times, making Mega Man bleed, then he kicks him in the air and jumps after him, Dante pulls out the Rebellion and tries to slash Mega Man, but BBA Mega Man pulls out his Mega Buster and shoots at Donte, but the Demon Hunter blocks the shot with the Sword and charges at Mega Man. Dante now slashes Mega Man in the Air many times, blood coming out of the Fat Yellow Bomber, then he kicks Mega Man on the ground, Mega Man slowly stands up from the ground and looks above as Dante about to Cut him in two. ''Bad Boxart Mega Man: Ahh. Mega Man runs away before Dante could do it, Mega Man charges up his Mega Buster and shoots it at Donte, it stuns Donte and launches him distances away, Devil Trigger Dante gets up and dashes towards Mega Man, he gets close towards Bad Boxart Mega Man but suddenly, Mega Man grabs him with a Single hand, lifting him up and throws him towards a building. Donte's Devil Trigger form runs out, Mega Man pulls out a Cartoonish Bomb and throws it towards Dante. Bad Boxart Mega Man: Hyper Bomb The Bomb lands on Dante. Dante: Fuc-'' Donte gets blown up by a Massive Explosion, causing the Building get collapsed. ''Bad Boxart Mega Man: Victory is mine. Mega Man walks away, suddenly Donte's ghost comes out of the smokes and looks at BBA Mega Man walking away, and says. Dante: Fuck you. DBXCategory:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:Raiando Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs